


A lifetime of Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Home, I don't know how to tag this, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi basically reflects on his past with his kids, Levi has three little shits of kids, Love, M/M, Muses, Parent Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi reflects on all the things he has to be happy for. His children, his lover, and his life from being changed so drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lifetime of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I don't even know what happened but I got a train of feels and dumped them into this. ;;nn;; I want to make it a chaptered fic... u.u what do you think?

Levi wasn’t the fatherly type. He wasn’t the type to even think he would have a kid. Much less three rowdy children. Mikasa was quiet and beautiful. Armin was the smartest boy. And Eren? A loud mouthed trouble maker whose spirit often reminded him of his own.  
How he even got them was a series of chaotic events. Eren’s parents had died. Mikasa’s parents had thrown her out. And Armin hadn’t remembered how he had gotten on the streets and too young to anyway. But when Levi found them; young, dirty, hungry, and cold - the humanity in him cried. He had to take them in. He told them they could stay for a day. A day turned into a few days, a few days turned into weeks and Levi ended up legally adopting the monsters. He loved them - scarily, more than he thought he ever would. They were a headache but they were his endearing headache.  
And that headache just walked into his kitchen. Eren was holding his bloodied nose. Levi scowled as he turned from the pot of food he was stirring. “Didn’t I tell you to not get in any more fights?” He demanded.  
Mikasa was coming after holding a sobbing Armin. The three looked like they had been fighting with the neighborhood punks again.  
“I am not going to let some shit-faced punks pick on my siblings.” Eren said as he received a death glare from the older man.  
Sometimes kids were a handful. But Eren’s teal eyes, Mikasa’s pretty rare smile, or Armin cuddling with him at night was a reminder of why it was worth it.  
“You’re pressing your luck. Not only are you covered in filth and blood but, you’re cursing as well?” Levi asked, “Mikasa, go clean Eren up. Armin come here, darling.” He couldn’t help but admit he had a soft spot for any of his babies crying. He watched the girl take her brother to go clean him up as she often did when Levi didn’t do it himself. He scooped the three year old blonde up. He was adorable. Mikasa was twelve- though she behaved as if she was Levi’s age. And Eren was nine. Armin was his baby. “Don’t cry. Your brother is an idiot but he’s safe. Should I go scold those punks?”  
Armin’s cute blonde head bobbed. “Y-yes.” He hiccuped.  
He pressed a light kiss to the blonde’s face. “Shh,” He said as he smiled slightly, “It’s okay. I am here. Daddy will keep you three safe.”  
And he did as he said. He had went to those punk’s house and gave them and their shitty parents a string of cursing they would never forget. It was safe to say and assume they wouldn’t be bothering his children anymore. They were his precious babies - no one fucked with daddy Levi’s kids.

 

Dating as a father was impossible. A now year older Mikasa was looking at him like he was betraying them, Eren now a shitty ten year old was glaring, and four year old Armin was on the brink of tears.  
“Do you want me to die a lonely man?” He demanded, “I am twenty-six and a grown man! I don’t need your permission. I am the parent here!”  
“I don’t like him.” Eren said reproachfully, “He’s too old.”  
“He’s not even-” Levi began but Miskasa cut him off,  
“He’s thirty-five. That’s old.” She said slowly.  
Armin sniffled.  
He was going to go crazy! He turned from his children in the livingroom of their nice home. Levi worked as a writer, a very famous writer actually. He could afford a nice home and a few extra nice things with his royalties from his writing.  
“He’s sweet. And he likes me for me.” Levi said.  
“I doubt that.” Eren said, “You’re grumpy and mean.”  
Levi rolled his eyes, “Are you three jealous?” He asked as he turned back around to face his worried children, “Because no matter who comes in my life I will always love you all. You’re my kids - hell, you guys have been here to hug me when I am lonely, kiss me when I need someone, and listened to me rant about senseless shit all the time. Most of all, we’re family. I love you. No man, no woman--”  
Armin had started crying as he waddled over to the man and hugged around his father’s legs. “Daddy! If he makes you h-happy!”  
Eren gave Armin a look like he was the traitor now. Mikasa slowly came forward too. She looked guilty.  
“He’s a nice guy, I guess. A little old.” She said softly.  
So there was just Eren. “Eren?” Levi asked softly, “Are you going to get over your little tantrum?”  
“No! You’re my daddy! He cannot just have you! Who will kiss me if you’re too busy kissing him?” Eren demanded angrily as he stormed off in the direction of his shared room with Armin.  
Levi sighed. Jealous, stubborn, and adorable Eren.

He put the rest of the kids to sleep and while putting Armin to bed he saw Eren peeking at him from his bed. He could only smile. “Eren?” He asked softly, “Do you want to talk to me?” He asked.  
“No.” Eren grumbled as he pulled the blankets over his face as Levi came to his bedside. He pulled the blankets off of his face and took a seat on the edge of his bed.  
“Why don’t you like Erwin? He’s nice. Nicer than me. And he likes you.” He said softly.  
“Because you’re mine. My daddy. He’s going to steal your time from me.” Eren said as his voice cracked, “What if he hurts you daddy? I will have to smash his old wrinkly face in. I don’t want to see you pretend you’re not crying anymore. ‘Cause I love daddy.”  
“Honey,” Levi said as he scooped him up and pulled him to his chest, kissing his dark hair. “I swear, you three worry more about me than anyone else. But your kids. You should be focused on having fun.”  
“But daddy, you’re so small.. like a mommy. I have to protect you. I want to grow big and older to make sure no one hurts you.”  
“I am your father regardless. It’s my job to protect you. Not the other way around.” Levi said as he smoothed down his hair. “Give Erwin a chance? He’s not going to hurt me. He knows I would kick his balls in if he tried.”  
Eren begrudgingly smiled a little.

 

Levi was feeling age catch up to him - his hair still all black thankfully but slight eye wrinkles from smiling too much. Armin was sixteen, Eren twenty-two, and Mikasa twenty-five. And Levi was crying. It was the first time. He sobbed in Erwin’s shoulder when the blonde small male crossed the graduation floor to get his diploma. He was moving out of his house - the last of his babies gone!  
“Come on mom don’t cry! Armin is a momma’s boy and you know it~” Eren said as his side receiving a jab in the side from Mikasa, “Seriously, he probably won’t leave your basement for another ten years!”  
“Shut up!” Levi said in hysterical tears. Everyone was trying desperately not to laugh. “What am I suppose to do when my genius baby goes off to college hm? Knit for fucking ever? Get cats?”  
“Why don’t you just move in with me?” Erwin’s deep voice asked. “Since.. the only thing stopping you from it before was your kids.”  
Eren wagged his eyebrows and Levi swore he was going to hit him.

 

Mikasa was beautiful. Her white gown hand picked by himself. Levi didn’t care for Jean, her choice in husband, but she was happy and he loved her. He supposed it was charming in it’s own way. Erwin was by his side - his companion officially now. His children hadn’t blinked an eye when he came out to them. They had always known really.  
“Dad?” Armin asked as his side.  
“Yes?”  
“Are you proud of us?” He asked, the blonde’s eyes bright.  
“Are you serious, you little shit?” Levi asked dumbfounded. “You graduated high school early, you went to Stanford! Mikasa is a chemical engineer! And Eren, god how many times I thought he was going to become a dropout. He spent more time suspended than in school for fights. He’s now a detective. I couldn’t be more proud of you three.”  
“Did you have any regrets about taking us in? You gave up everything for us. You almost lost Erwin because of us.” Armin said.  
Levi touched his cheek, smiling softly. “I use to be a cold man. One with no purpose. You kids gave me that purpose. Seeing Mikasa marry today is one of the happiest of my life. I only regret not being a better parent. Erwin understands now why I couldn’t spare him more time. I had three very smart and talented kids to raise.”  
“I love you dad.”  
“I love you too Armin.”

 

“I love you dad. You cannot do this to us!” It was Eren. It was always Eren. His voice was determined and stubborn. The middle aged son was still a shit.  
“Eren shut up! You’re upsetting dad.” Armin bickered.  
His children, their spouses, and his grandchild stood around his hospital bed. Erwin was rubbing circles on his lower back to stop the pain. Why did he have to leave this?  
“Mikasa can I hold Rosie?” Levi asked as he held his arms out for the little toddler he adored. Jean had turned out to be a lovely and devoted husband and father. He took the child as she was placed in his weak arms. “Do you see your aunts and uncle Rosie?”  
She nodded a little, her cheeks round and rosy. “Yes, Papa Levi. You and Papa Erwin are the only normal ones.”  
He smiled. “You know grandpa is going to go be in a better place soon right? He won’t hurt anymore. I don’t want you to be sad Rosie. I want you to be happy. And make sure your family behaves while I am gone.”  
The little girl didn’t seem to understand but nodded. She liked being her grandpa’s angel. “Okay, papa.”  
“Good angel.” He kissed her forehead and coughed a little. “Someone get her a snack. Armin? Will you take Rosie out please?”  
Armin nodded as he picked up his niece taking her from the hospital room.  
“Dad, you cannot say you’re giving up.” Eren said, “We can go to America, we can go somewhere. See doctors there. It’s selfish of you.”  
“Eren, I admire your zeal but I don’t want to be selfish. I have already had a way better life than I ever dreamed. I came from nothing. I had nothing but violence. Then you three came and brought so many little joys in my life. I am content.” He said as he turned to Erwin and leaned up kissing his now husband’s lips gently. “You three and Erwin are the reason I am okay with dying. Because I know I have had enough happiness to last me many lifetimes.”

 

The picture was large and the painting of Levi was handsome. He had always been a smaller male, when his grey hairs finally came, his ability to smile was a lot easier. Often Erwin would stare at it and feel a sense of loneliness. He still saw the three kids. Rosie was after all, his granddaughter as well. They had become his family.  
Armin had grown up to be a doctor. Eren had married a girl named Annie. She kept him in check. Mikasa had two more kids with Jean - one was a boy named Levi. Erwin sat on the porch of their house they had shared many years before Levi’s death at the painting on the stand before him. He had just finished it.  
Tears trickled in his blue eyes. Don’t worry, Love. You won’t be alone for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so to make it a longer fic or not?  
> I swear formatting on here sucks or I just don't know how to do it properly


End file.
